forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Termalaine
| demonym = | population = | races = Humans | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Knucklehead trout, scrimshaw, tourmaline | currency = | comrefs = | government = Autocracy | rulertype = Speaker | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = Ten Towns | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 600 | popyear1 = 1485 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Agorwal | ruleryear1 = 1356 | ruler2 = Shaelen Masthew | ruleryear2 = 1485 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = yes | forests = | events = | food and drink = yes | items = }} Termalaine was the second-northernmost settlement of Ten Towns, and the third largest in the region. It was thought to be the gem of Icewind Dale; a charming little village surrounding by striking natural beauty. As delightful as it was, the town maintained a bitter fishing rivalry with the walled settlement of Targos. It was home to a great many craftspeople and shipwrights, whose work was placed on display with the fleet of fishing vessels that were owned by the town. Geography Termalaine was located on the eastern shore of Maer Dualdon, due north of Bryn Shander. Government The long-standing councilman of the mid—14 century DR was Agorwal, owner of the tourmaline gem mine. He was injured and survived the orc invasion sent by Akar Kessell in the , and later died in the battle of Bryn Shander. Speaker Shaelen Masthew served as the head of Termalaine during the late 15 century. She was a charming and shrewd woman who greatly admired her fellow council member Duvessa Shane. Relationships Termalaine's main rival was Targos, and their feuds for fishing rights on Maer Dualdon from time to time ended in bloodshed. Trade Historically, the area was been rich in tourmaline mining. A nearby caved provided the source of these valuable gems. History The city of Termalaine was taken over several times by barbarian forces. The infamous barbarian Heafstaag conquered it twice, but failed a third. During his last attempt, in the , Heafstaag tried to conquer all of the Ten Towns in one massive attack. The attack by the Tribe of the Bear during the Battle of Icewind Dale forced more than half the townsfolk to take shelter in Bryn Shander, but the damage was quickly repaired. Defenses In time of war, the city could call upon around 100 to 500 human militia who fought with dwarven weapons and wore lightweight armor. Notable locations One of the quietest and most beautiful of the settlements in Icewind Dale, Termalaine had sprawling tree plantings around the widely scattered houses, which were placed behind rubble walls to protect the structures against the wind. ;Inns and Taverns: * Blue Clam: This fisherman's favorite tavern was decorated with scrimshaw and trophies * The Eastside: This comfortable and spacious inn was among the best accommodations in all of Icewind Dale ;Landmarks: * The gem mine, which was regularly close and re-opened depending on the activity of monsters coming up from the Underdark. * Market Square, located along the harbor. * Town hall, located a block from the Market Square. ;Residences: * Agorwal's House, a large house located near the center of town. Appearances ;Novels: * The Crystal Shard Gallery File:5010_Termlaine.jpg References Connections Category:Settlements Category:Exports fish Category:Exports gems Category:Villages Category:Locations on Maer Dualdon Category:Locations on the Bryn Shander Trail Category:Locations in the Ten Towns Category:Locations in Icewind Dale Category:Locations in the Frozenfar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril